


Father's Approval

by raptor4d4



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mistress, S&M, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Strap-Ons, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane Shepard has faced many great challenges.  But none compare to her trying to earn the approval of Liara's father so they may marry.  Matriarch Aethyta cares deeply for her daughter.  She wants to make sure Liara will marry someone who can satisfy her needs.  ALL her needs...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's Approval

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

This story is inspired by the art by ladychi. Check out her stuff!

<http://ladychi1.tumblr.com/>

** Father’s Approval **

Commander Jane Shepard has saved the galaxy from the Reapers.

She outfought waves of geth.

She’s gone toe-to-toe with swarms of husks.

She’s headbutted krogan and even brought down massive thresher maws.

But none of these battles, no painful ordeal, could prepare her for her greatest trial yet: Winning the approval of her soon-to-be Father-in-Law.

Shepard and her fiancé Liara T’Soni sat on the couch of their posh Citadel apartment, holding hands and trying to avoid the gaze of Matriarch Aethyta as she sat in a chair opposite them. The 1000 year old asari leaned back in her chair, touching her fingertips together as her stern gaze shifted back and forth between the two nervous lovers. 

Though Aethyta hadn’t had much direct influence in her daughter’s life, she has always watched her from afar and always wanted what was best for Liara. That was why she was here today. To make sure Shepard and Liara were a good match and to ensure Shepard would treat her daughter right. Shepard and Liara knew this was why she came. Aethyta repeated it, finally breaking the awkward silence. Shepard tried her best to put the Matriarch at ease.

**Shepard:** “Aethyta, I promise you. I love Liara with all my heart and will cherish her for the rest of my—“

Aethyta waved her hand to silence her.

**Aethyta:** “Yeah, yeah. I know all about there. I’m not questioning how much you love her. Even a blind vorcha could see that.”

Shepard and Liara exchanged confused glances. 

**Liara:** “But then…why are you here, Father? Isn’t that enough to convince you that she will ‘treat me right’ as you keep saying?”

Aethyta grinned. And it wasn’t a normal grin. Something about it made the two lovers very uncomfortable. 

**Aethyta:** “You gotta treat a girl with love and respect, yeah. But there’s more than one way to ‘treat’ a girl. If you know what I mean…”

From the confused look on Liara’s face, she did not know what she meant. But Shepard’s wide eyes signaled that _she_ was catching on at least.

**Shepard:** “You can’t be serious.”

**Aethyta:** “I am.”

**Liara:** “Shepard? What does she mean?”

Shepard looked even more uncomfortable as she shifted around in her seat to find the right words. 

**Shepard:** “She wants to make sure I’m treating you right…in the bedroom…”

Aethyta grinned again as it finally dawned on Liara what they were talking about. 

**Liara:** “Father! You’re joking!”

**Aethyta:** “I want to make sure you’re happy, Liara. In every aspect of your life. Including your sex life. If this woman can’t keep you wet and happy then I’m not signing off on your marriage.”

Shepard couldn’t help but laugh at how ridiculous this all was.

**Shepard:** “And how do you propose to evaluate this? Want us to send you videos of the next time we have sex?”

Aethyta shrugged.

**Aethyta:** “Why wait? Let’s go up to the bedroom right now and I’ll watch you lovebirds go at it.”

A deafening silence rang through the apartment. Aethyta’s tone was very matter-of-fact, like what she was proposing was simple and reasonable. Shepard and Liara looked like someone had sucker-punched them both. They both started arguing with the Matriarch at once, saying how insane this proposition was. Aethyta just shrugged again. 

**Aethyta:** “It’s not THAT far-fetched. In the old days asari parents used to do stuff like this all the time. This was long before space travel of course but some families still do it.”

Shepard and Liara continued to try and argue. But Aethyta grew impatient and held up her hand to silence them.

**Aethyta:** “If you don’t do this for me…if you don’t prove to me that my daughter is going to have a happy sex life…I’ll do everything in my power to prevent this marriage. I’m no Shadow Broker but you’d be amazed at the strings I can pull.” 

As painful as it was, Shepard and Liara had to admit defeat. They really wanted to get married and officially start their life together. They found this whole idea very embarrassing but…it could be a lot worse, they told themselves. 

Ten minutes later Aethyta sat in a chair next to Shepard and Liara’s bed. Shepard and Liara themselves sat naked on the bed, their faces burning from embarrassment knowing that they had an audience this time. Their embarrassment only amused Aethyta more. 

**Aethyta:** “Well don’t just sit there! Get fucking already!”

Liara shot her father the stink eye. No need to be so crude about it! But they obliged. Shepard wrapped her arms around Liara and gently leaned her back. Liara looked up lovingly at her future bondmate, finally starting to get horny as she felt Shepard’s hand caressing her thigh. Shepard ran her hand up her thigh to her stomach. She tickled her belly a little bit, prompting a giggle from Liara, before sliding her hand up to her breasts. She grabbed one of her boobs and squeezed it gently. Liara moaned sensually and slid her arms around Shepard’s neck. As she fondled her boob Shepard slid her leg up so her knee pressed against Liara’s pussy. Liara moaned even louder as Shepard began rubbing her. Liara closed her eyes to savor the pleasure and when she opened them again her eyes had turned black. 

She was ready. 

**Liara, softly:** “Join with me, Shepard…”

She was ready to begin her asari mind-meld, to join her consciousness with Shepard’s so they may achieve a higher level of ecstasy. Shepard was ready. She could feel Liara’s biotic energy wash over her as she leaned in for a kiss. Liara puckered her lips, her eyes half-closed as she awaited her kiss. Shepard squeezed her boob a little harder, their lips almost touching until…

_*WHACK!*_

**Shepard:** “OW!”

Shepard felt a sharp pain on her ass. So sharp that her eyes crossed and her face contorted into a weird mixture of pain and a smile. Liara blinked and her eyes returned to normal. Both of them sat up and looked at Aethyta who was now standing at the foot of the bed, tapping a horse whip in her palm. The two lovers couldn’t believe what Aethyta just did. 

**Shepard:** “What’d you do that for?!”

**Liara:** “Father? Where were you keeping that?!”

Aethyta let out a soft chuckle.

**Aethyta:** “Not important. What IS important is that pathetic little display just now! You two call that SEX?!”

The Matriarch looked at them like a teacher scolding children who just did a math problem incorrectly. Liara demanded to know what the hell was wrong with the sex they were just having. Aethyta was more than happy to explain. 

**Aethyta:** “You think sex like that will keep you happy? Ha! Trust me girls, after centuries of having sex like that I can tell you it will get old _really_ fast. It’s all well and good now but sooner or later you’ll want something more. And when things break down in the bedroom, they break down everywhere else!”

Liara plopped back down on the bed in disbelief. Shepard did a facepalm and let out a long sigh. 

**Shepard, exasperated:** “So what sex _will_ keep us happy and satisfied then? I’m sure you’re prepared to tell us. Or…show us?”

Shepard and Liara exchanged nervous glances, neither too eager to have sex with their father/father-in-law. But Aethyta didn’t plan on going THAT far. But she did have some “lesson plans” prepared. 

**Aethyta:** “Liara, you’re a lot like your mother. And you’re a lot like me too. You just don’t know me well enough to see it. And that means I know your mind better than you think. I know what will turn you on. You just need your first sample…”

Aethyta smiled. It sent shivers down Shepard’s spine. And Liara’s. Aethyta announced that she wanted to talk to Shepard in private. When done she would talk to Liara too. She motioned for Shepard to follow her downstairs to the living room and instructed her daughter to stay put and not eavesdrop. Liara quietly gave her father the death glare and curled up on the bed. Meanwhile Shepard and her father went downstairs. 

Liara did as she was told and stayed put. Very faintly she could hear some mumbling through the walls. Their conversation flared up a few times to the point Liara could almost make out what they were saying. But the conversation remained a mystery to her as it dragged on. Finally after 20 minutes Aethyta returned alone, the whip in one hand and a box tucked under the other arm. She held up the box and motioned for Liara to come closer. As she got up Liara asked where Shepard was. 

**Aethyta:** “She’s getting ready. She’ll come when called. But before we do that…you need to put on THIS!”

She ripped open the box and showed her daughter the contents. Liara looked at it, confused. It was some kind of outfit. Made of leather, from the looks of it. There were boots and…

Liara gasped and clapped her hand over her mouth, horrified as she realized what it was. 

**Liara:** “You…you want me to wear…THAT?!?”

Aethyta laughed at her reaction. 

**Aethyta:** “Damn right I do! You can’t have the right kind of sex without the ‘appropriate attire’.” 

She laughed again and held the box out further. Liara shook her head. No WAY would she wear that! And there wasn’t a snowball’s chance in hell she’d do what her father clearly wanted her to do. But rather than be upset, Aethyta grinned deviously. 

**Aethyta:** “Don’t fight it, girl. I know you want to try it. Deep down inside the thought of wearing this is making you very, very wet. The only thing making you wetter is what you’ll do after you put it on…”

Liara shook her head. But what she refused to tell her father was that all kinds of mental images were flashing across her mind. Most of which involved her wearing this outfit. But Aethyta wouldn’t back down. She kept the box outstretched and kept encouraging her daughter to try. Finally she wore her down. With shaky hands Liara took the box and disappeared into the bathroom, her head hanging low. 

A few minutes later, Liara emerged, her face burning red from humiliation over her clothing. Or lack thereof. 

Liara was dressed like a dominatrix. She wore thigh-high leather boots and leather arm-sleeves. The rest of her outfit was a leather corset, squeezing her body tightly and really showing off her curves. Aethyta whistled as her daughter emerged.

**Aethyta:** “Damn! Looking good kid! You remind me of myself when I first put on this getup.”

Liara was on the verge of becoming the galaxy’s first red asari, she was blushing so much. She couldn’t believe she let herself get talked into wearing something this humiliating. But the only thing more humiliating, and she certainly wasn’t going to tell her father this, was how very aroused she was also becoming with it on. Eventually Liara glared coldly at her father.

**Liara:** “I know what you’re trying to do here. You want Shepard and I to have some S &M sex. Well I’ll tell you know that it won’t work. You managed to coerce me into wearing this but nothing you can say will convince Shepard to subject herself to this humiliation.”

Aethyta said nothing. Instead she smiled and let out a sharp whistle. Neither of them moved or said a word. But slowly they heard sounds just outside the bedroom. Liara gasped as Shepard rounded the corner…crawling on all fours like a dog and a collar around her neck. Her eyes fixed on the ground, Shepard crawled into the room until was at Liara’s feet. As soon as she saw Liara’s boots, she stopped. She sat on the ground and perched herself on her toes. She reared up and spread her legs, exposing her breasts and pussy. She held up her hands like dog paws and looked up at Liara. Shepard’s body was visibly trembling. Her face was almost as red as her hair form the embarrassment. But she tried her best to give Liara a pleading look and spoke in a trembling voice. 

**Shepard:** “M…Mistress Liara…I am Shepard the slave. I am your humble pet. P-Please use me…however you wish…”

Everything was so dead silent that her words seemed to echo through the room. Liara’s jaw dropped as she stared at her love. Shepard looked away, her face burning even more. She glanced up at Liara and tried to speak to her very softly in the hopes that Aethyta wouldn’t notice. 

**Shepard, whispering:** “I’m sorry, Liara. Your father is making me do this. She said if I didn’t—AIYEEEE!!!”

She stopped talking when Aethyta smacked her in the ass with the whip again. Shepard gritted her teeth and her eyes rolled back into her head, her expression twisted with pain. But as the pain faded and her face relaxed, very briefly Liara swore she saw a soft smile on Shepard’s face. 

**Aethyta:** “You liked that, didn’t you?”

Shepard shook her head furiously, prompting the Matriarch to whip her again. This time Liara was CERTAIN she saw a smile on Shepard’s face as the pain passed. This made Aethyta laugh.

**Aethyta:** “See?! You’re a masochist! I told you! I’ve got a good eye for such things, kid. No one would put themselves through all the bullshit they went through unless they liked pain at least a little!”

She whipped Shepard again. This time her expression immediately went into a smile. There was pain but her face screamed of pleasure first and foremost. Aethyta shifted her eyes from Shepard to her daughter. She grinned as she saw how Liara was watching the human intently. Her hands were shaking like she wanted to do something. But something was holding her back. Aethyta moved in next to her daughter. She leaned in close and whispered in her ear.

**Aethyta, whispering:** “You liked seeing your girlfriend whipped, didn’t you?”

Liara slowly shook her eyes, her eyes still fixed on Shepard who remained in her begging position despite the whipping. 

**Liara, softly:** “No…”

Liara cried out as her father slide the whip between her legs, rubbing it between the lips of her pussy. Then just as swiftly she pulled it out and examined it. The whip glistened heavily in the light. Aethyta grinned. 

**Aethyta:** “This whip is very wet. Only someone who is very horny could have done this…”

Liara gulped. She didn’t want to admit it but this whole affair was making her so horny! _Too_ horny! She wanted to masturbate! No…she wanted to…to…

Aethyta slipped the whip into her daughter’s hands. Liara looked at her, lost at what to do or say. But Aethyta only smiled and encouraged her daughter to have a good time…

Liara looked down at Shepard who looked back at her with a pleading look in her eyes. Shepard’s gaze kept shifting back and forth between Liara and the whip. Shepard…really wanted it. 

**Liara:** “Do you…want this?”

Shepard nodded slowly. She saw no point in denying it anymore. Getting hit with that whip made her incredibly wet. She was already starting to leak, a small puddle forming between her legs. Shepard maintained her begging position as she waited for Liara to say something. Slowly a devious grin appeared on Liara’s face. Something dark was starting to stir inside her. The knowledge that Shepard was now at her beck and call…filled her heart with a terrible lust. 

**Liara:** “Lick my pussy…and I may reward you.”

Very swiftly, Shepard dove in and grabbed Liara’s legs. She pulled away the part of her corset covering her pussy, stuck out her tongue and pleasured her Mistress’s sweet azure. Liara closed her eyes and moaned. Shepard had licked her many times in the past but none of them ever felt quite like this! This was probably the best licking she ever got! 

**Liara:** “That’s it…just like that…”

Liara was happy…but Shepard was not. Liara was delicious but Shepard wanted something else from her Mistress. She wanted to be…

**Liara:** “OW!”

Liara cried out when her pet nibbled somewhere she shouldn’t. Now angry, she glared down at Shepard who looked sheepishly at the floor. Liara snapped the whip against the bed and shouted at her pet.

**Liara:** “How DARE you hurt me, slut?! You want to be whipped that badly? Well you’re gonna GET IT!”

She ordered Shepard to get onto the bed. She eagerly obeyed. She rested with her head on the bed and her ass sticking up into the air. She turned her head and looked at her Mistress with pleading eyes. 

**Shepard:** “Please Mistress…I’ve been so naughty! I deserve to be punish! I’m so naughty…”

Liara continued to glare coldly at her. The glare was soon joined by an evil smile. 

**Liara:** “You DO deserved to be punished!”

She raised the whip into the air.

**Liara:** “You dirty WHORE!”

_*WHACK!*_

**Shepard:** “AIEEEEEEEE!!!”

_*WHACK!*_

Shepard cried out again. And again. With each blow of the whip her screams reverberated around the apartment. Soon large red welts covered Shepard’s ass as Liara whipped her for a good 20 minutes. When she finally stopped Shepard grabbed her ass, wincing at the pain but feeling all the spots where she had been struck. Despite all the pain, there was a steady stream of cum running down her legs. Shepard trembled and smiled as she touched the welts. 

**Shepard:** “Th-Thank you, Mistress. Thank you…”

She jerked when she felt Liara’s hands on her ass. She looked back and saw her Mistress smiling even more evilly than before, if possible. 

**Liara:** “You think I’m done, slut?”

She squeezed Shepard’s ass, causing her to wince in pain. 

**Liara:** “I am FAR from done yet! You won’t rest until you make me cum FIVE TIMES this evening!”

She stepped to the side to reveal a special surprise to Shepard. She had donned a strap-on. The biggest one they owned. So big that they seldom used it because it hurt so much. But pain was no longer a concern for them. It was a requirement!

Liara stepped back into place and grabbed Shepard’s ass again. With a swift thrust she plowed the dildo into Shepard’s soaking wet cunt. With the first thrust she drove the entire length of it inside her. Shepard screamed from the pain. Her face contorted with agony and swiftly turned into a twisted smile. Through gritted teeth she kept screaming that she loved it, begging her Mistress for more. Liara was more than happy to oblige. She moved her hips harder and faster, feeling the other end of the dildo sliding into her own hole with each thrust. She closed her eyes to savor the sensation. When she opened them again her eyes were black. She was prepared to meld with Shepard again. Her biotic energy flowed from her body and engulfed Shepard. Shepard’s eyes rolled back into her head as she felt Liara’s nervous system join with hers. Their pain…and their pleasure…were now shared. Both screamed with unparalleled delight, determined to reach a new level of ecstasy the likes of which they had never experienced before. 

All while this was happening, Aethyta looked on. She had returned to her chair and was rubbing herself through her dress. She couldn’t help but smile. They looked just like she and Benezia did when they were younger. She’d come home and find Benezia already naked and wearing a collar, holding up the whip for her. Aethyta would don whatever dominatrix outfit she felt like wearing that night and went to work on her bondmate. Those were the happiest years of her life. And now it looked like Shepard and Liara were beginning theirs. 

She stood up and crossed her arms, smiling at the two lovers as they neared orgasm. 

**Aethyta:** “Well…I’m content. Shepard, I’m convinced that you’ll be able satisfy all my little girl’s needs. You two have my blessing to marry.”

Neither of them responded. They probably didn’t even hear her. Liara began screaming that she was going to cum. Shepard started screaming too. She reached back her arms and Liara grabbed them. She held Shepard’s arms around the wrists and used them to pull Shepard back so she could drive the dildo even deeper inside her. They screamed and screamed until they climaxed at the same time. Both women panted contently from that incredible orgasm. But just one was not enough. Far from it. As stated, Liara wanted four more orgasms this evening. _At least._

Without releasing Shepard’s arms, Liara began pounding her again. Shepard screamed and begged her Mistress for more. More! These screams followed Aethyta down the stairs and out the front door. She closed the door behind her and went home, content with the knowledge that her daughter had found the perfect mate. 

**THE END**


End file.
